Le feu et glace
by arabian moons
Summary: Draco19 and Ginny18 meet and fall in love over their mutaul feeling of feeling locked up. Crap summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le feu et glace. That's what the villagers called it. It was a majestic, beautiful place, but little more than a cottage. As far as the villagers knew, no one had been in it for years. However, if one was to look on one cold December night, the would see a figure in a reddish-gold cloak walking in the woods towards it. Although the cloak completely hide the person, it was obviously a tall, slender, woman. She walked with power and force, and yet gracefully and completely silently, like a cat.

She walked towards the cottage and opened the door without giving it a second thought or a moment's hesitation. She entered the cottage and didn't even stop once before making her way towards the stairs, cloak still on. She reached the top of the steps and immediately went to the door to the right. She threw it open and ascended another set of stairs. As she reached the top, the sight of a man in a silver cloak with his back turned loomed into view.

She walked silently, but it was as if he could sense her presence. He turned around and whipped his hood down to reveal shocking blond hair, handsome, aristocratic features and brilliant silver eyes that were currently staring at her with lust and passion.

"I thought you weren't coming." His voice was practically emotionless, but his eyes gave it all away.

The woman whipped her hood off to reveal a stunning mane of red hair with copper highlights, a beautiful face, and golden eyes with the same amount of lust and passion as his.

"How could I stay away?" Her voice was husky with lust, and she smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

The man returned her smirk and they both rushed at each other simultaneously, as they kissed fiercely and pulled at each other's clothes, the woman laughing wildly.

This is my first fic, please review and I'll post more. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Three months previous, the woman was heard running threw the woods, her breathing heavy and her heart racing. She ran as though she ran for her life, and yet there was no one and nothing following her.

She looked a mess. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped from running threw thorns, and some parts of her arms were cut and bleeding, but her pace just quickened because of that. Her eyes looked wild and crazy, and she was running so fast, it was a miracle she didn't trip over any of the many tree roots. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't notice another figure, notice her run by and follow her.

She ran straight over to the oceans shore and, pulling off her clothes, plunged off a rock into the freezing cold water. The figure walked after her, and his pace quickened after she didn't come up for several minutes. He was just about to jump in after her, when she resurfaced, gasping for breath. She treaded water for a couple of seconds before going under again and fixing her hair. She came up again and, still oblivious to the figure staring at her in shock, she reached up onto the rock, grabbed her wand and conjured a blanket. She wrapped herself in it and got fully out of the water.

The man finally his presence known by coughing and she whipped out her wand and turned to face him.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think your doing?" She tried to curse him, but he blocked the curse and walked closer to her.

"I could ask you the same question, Weaslette. Your sad existence finally bringing you down? Trying to end your pain?" The tall man mocked, his eyes boring into hers. She raised her chin and narrowed her eyes proudly. They were almost the exact same height, with the red-haired woman just about three inches shorter.

"Why should you care? You're my family's sworn enemy, aren't you? How come you haven't tried to curse me?" she asked, refusing to acknowledge his question.

"Maybe I don't believe everything my father tells me." Draco said, arching an eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh, so all the constant insults to myself and my friends back at school, what was that, just gentle teasing? Playful banter?" She shot back, spitting the words out like venom, her fire-like hair glinting in the sun.

"Maybe, now that we're both adults, I can be a little bit more mature about things," he said back. He wanted to see the look on her face at the thought of him maturing.

"What! You're a deatheater! You should hate me! I'm a blood traitor remember!" she was practically shouting. He smirked at her and moved closer.

"You intrigued me. Why would perfect Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter's soul mate, possibly try to drown herself?" He asked mockingly, getting a thrill out of raising her temper.

"I'm not perfect." Ginny said, lowering her voice as she realized he was trying to get a rise out of her. "And it soothes me."

"Excuse me?" he said incredulously. "It does what?" Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk.

"It soothes me. If I'm feeling particulary wild and impulsive and need to calm down, this helps me release energy. Its almost like an orgasm. You plunge in and you feel the air drain out of you. At first you fight, but you grow weaker and weaker. After a while, you stop fighting and your left with a numb, almost peaceful feeling. You just let the cold water take you. It gives you such a rush. Then, before any serious damage happens, you come back up." She shrugged and Draco was left pondering her words.

"Why would you feel so wild?" Draco asked her, tilting his head to one side and moving closer to her. She took a deep breath, but didn't turn away.

"I feel trapped," she said, and she took another deep breath. "I'm helping in the war against Voldemort and everything…" she stopped abruptly at this as she realized who she was talking to, but to her surprise, Draco didn't even get angry and just looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, there isn't really a lot to do. Harry is still… well Harry is still doing something really important, and I'm helping him of course, but a lot of what we're doing is just research. I want to do something, but with my father as… in charge…" she faltered here, realizing she was giving away a lot of information. "Well, I'm bored, and I hardly have any reason to go out anymore. I feel like I'm wasting away and all this pent-up energy is making me restless and impulsive… more so than usual. I just feel so angry, all the time. My temper is getting really bad, and I'm worried if this continues, I'll do something stupid. I need to do something wild and crazy. But I don't want to hurt my family, my friends, Harry." Ginny took a deep breath and continued. All her reserve was gone, and she knew she needed to get this out. "I feel so trapped, but I have no one to talk to because everyone else is busy or have bigger problems. Every time I lose my temper, I feel so childish and I know everyone else thinks I am too. No one understands. I can't stay in the same place like this. I need to go out there, go places. I want to run away." She took another deep breath and finally broke eye contact with him. She turned and looked at the water, where the waves crashed mercilessly. "I came out here awhile ago just to get away. Everyone was so worried about me leaving, like I can't take care of myself. But I think they were I little relieved to get me out of the house. I saw the ocean here, looking so wild. It called to me, so I jumped in, like you saw me do. It felt so good, like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I went back home, but I still come back here if things get bad. However, I feel like it's not enough. I need more." She turned back to Draco, who had managed to be silent through out her entire speech. They looked at each other for a few minutes, just staring.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Draco raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, his eyes glued to hers. Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand, almost as though in a trance. She reached up a hand and pulled Draco toward her so their foreheads were touching. She felt an adrenaline rush doing something this impulsive and foolish, like the one she got when plunging in the ocean.

"I know how you feel," he said softly.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco's eyes looking at her with lust, passion, and something else. Something she had never seen before, and something that gave her such an unbelievable sense of comfort.

_Understanding._

She slowly moved both her arms so she was wrapped around his neck as he moved his arms so they were wrapped around her waist. They both slowly moved in so they were kissing. It was soft and sweet, and yet it held great passion.

"This is a really bad idea." Draco said, keeping his arms around her waist.

"I know." Ginny said as she pulled him closer for another kiss.


End file.
